


All because of the body shots

by Venezia



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Late night partying, M/M, Multi, shameless pictures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-11
Updated: 2012-12-11
Packaged: 2017-11-20 20:49:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/589509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venezia/pseuds/Venezia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After closing a successful case and going out to celebrate the team gets a little wild.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All because of the body shots

**Author's Note:**

> I was really upset tonight and I was on Tumblr and saw this pic and decided to write another short little fic. Again with the wild party and pictures lol, sorry. And again, it's late and unbeta'd
> 
> Based on this pic:
> 
> http://mcdannofive-0.tumblr.com/post/37685716634

Steve shut the door to his truck and grumbled. He had no idea where he had left his tablet. He walked back inside and flopped down on the couch, shoving his hands between the cushions and searching around for it, "Danny! Danny, have you seen my tablet?!"

"No, Steven! I am not your mother. I do not keep track of your things. Why, have you lost it?... Again." Danny yelled from the kitchen where he was currently grabbing Advil and a bottle of water.

"I haven't lost it! I just... misplaced it... again." Steve replied. He honestly had no idea where he put it. 

Danny came in and sat down beside him, handing him a few pills and taking a few himself. He swallowed some water and handed it to Steve, and threw his feet up on the coffee table, "So you lost it. Honestly though babe, I don't remember much after last night. We are never listening to Kono again... Body shots are a bad idea, especially if somehow she convinces me to let people do them off you."

Steve chuckled, "Relax... It was only you and some other chick. I'm pretty sure you would have knocked someone out had they tried after her. You looked about ready to kill her when she did it."

"I was. Only I get to lick your abs." Danny mumbled into the water bottle. 

A few minutes later, Steve's phone rang and when he picked it up, he saw Kono's name and picture. He hit the green button and answered it, "Hey Kono, what's up?"

"Hey boss..." Kono mumbled over the line and groaned. Steve chuckled as she continued to groan, "Boss, never let me drink that much again. In fact, never let me drink at all. Ever again."

Steve laughed, "I will try. Why you calling though? It sounds like you could use a few more hours sleep, possibly a whole bottle of Advil." 

"Yeah, you and me both. But I woke up to something chiming and somehow, don't ask me, I ended up with your tablet. It's here at my house and it won't stop going off. I think it's your email or something. I'm gonna head to the KoKo head stairs, meet me there." Kono said and hung up.

"Be back in a little bit, Danno. Going to get my tablet, somehow Kono ended up with it after last night." Steve said as he got up searching for his shoes.

"She probably grabbed it, thinking it was hers when she got out of the truck." Danny said as Steve stumbled around trying to find his shoes, "She was pretty wasted last night."

"Yeah. I know, lets just hope my tablet is still in one piece." Steve sighed as he headed out the door.

Steve drove to the KoKo head stairs and saw Kono's car sitting in the parking lot, Kono leaning against the back of it, holding Steve's tablet in her lap. Steve climbed out of the truck and noticed the dark rings under her eyes and she yawned, "You look like crap."

"Thanks for reminding me." Kono grunted as she jumped off the back of her car and handed the tablet to Steve. 

"Thanks for my tablet." Steve replied, taking the tablet off her hands and unlocking it. The first thing he noticed was his new screensaver. It was a picture of Danny doing body shots off him, "Kono... did you take these last night?"

Kono rubbed her face, "Take wha- oh." Kono tilted her head to look at the screen, "Danny... is very talented at that. I remember now."

Steve could only imagine what other photos had been taken. He opened the picture album and Kono groaned. It was a picutre of her dancing on the bar, a drink in her hand. Steve flipped to the next one and it was of Kono and Danny taking Tequila shots and trying to outdo each other, "How did I convince you to take these pictures?"

"I have no idea.. but I think it would be better for everyone involved if we just deleted these and never spoke about it again." Steve said, selecting each picture to delete it, "Agreed?"

Kono watched as he deleted them one by one, "Agreed."


End file.
